


One Day More

by Blinded_Kit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. falling, spoilers for Kingsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with her buying her a cup of tea, then a date, then all hell breaks loose. How far will those go to be together?</p><p>Edited 1/28/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day More

One shot

 

own nothing  
..........................................  
Merlin watched as the two young spies ran out of the room to get ready for the mission and he went to his office and closed the door. He took a deep breath and walked over to his desk and unlocked the top drawer and pulled out his personal phone and turned it on. He clicked on a name and held it to his ear as he hurriedly grabbed what he needed for the mission. "Darcy." He breathed. "It's me. Where are you? Is Erik okay?" His eyes traveled over his office carefully as he grabbed his bag with his things and walked to the door. "I cannot explain but the world is in danger. Valentine is going to start a massacre. I need you to get somewhere safe, underground and away from all phones. Can you get to the Stark house?" He opened the door and stepped out and looked around to see no one there in the hallway. "Please stay safe. I will call you when I'm done." He hung up the phone and stared at the screen before turning the phone off and shoved into his pocket of his pants as he ran to the plane.

* * *

  
two years before the movie.

Darcy sat at the same table at the tea shop every day Monday through Friday before classes, in between classes and after them. So she saw him, on occasion, he come in in a hurry, order and then leave. Mostly at night when she was just finishing up writing a paper for class and he was obviously going home after a long day.

It was had six months six the attack with the elves on Greenwich and Jane moved to New York with Thor to work in the Stark tower. And Jane had invited Darcy to come with her, begged her, and made her a part of her contract. But the problem was that Erik associated the Stark, the Avenger tower, with Loki and refused to ever go back to New York for anything. And Darcy couldn't leave Erik to fend for himself, he was still spacing out and rattling out about things that didn't make sense. So Darcy stayed with Erik and continued on with school. She already finished her major and had gotten a Master in it, now she was working on another Masters and getting a degree in Physics, some of the stuff rubbing off on her.

So she was in the shop at lot studying, it was quieter than at home with Erik walking around without pants on and muttering. He had his own lab and he would work there but he like to walk around and talk and Darcy allowed him his alone time along as he didn't hurt himself.

She sipped her coffee, like the American she was and sighed as she proofread her paper on foreign policy as the man came in again. She glanced up as he walked in and then back at her paper, not wanting to seem weird, but she felt a blush forming on her cheeks. She broke off a piece of her lemon cake slice as she edited a sentence in her paper and her focus drifted from the man back to her work.

"Thank you." A voice above her spoke. "For the drink."

Darcy looked up and blinked before smiling. "Thank you, crap, no, you said that, you're welcome…" she blushed and looked down at her paper.

"Oxford or Cambridge?" He asked her.

"Culver." She replied. "Long distance." She looked up. "Mostly I take the classes I can't take online at Greenwich and they transfer over."

"That's admirable." He replied as he studied her. "You're in here a lot."

"Physics and Foreign Policy." She replied as she gestured to the two bags full with books on the subjects.

He blinked in surprise at her and he gestured to the seat across from her and she nodded. "Can I ask why the two on the opposite spectrums."

She hummed and looked down at her papers and back at him. "Not really the opposite anymore if you ask me." She replied. "I have a Master's in Political Science, but when I first needed my science credits I took the easy way and got an internship with an astrophysicists and I just thought, stars and charts." She sipped her coffee. "And then the aliens came."

He nodded. "New York and then Greenwich."

She smiled at him like she knew a secret but he let it go, in his line of work, everyone had secrets. "Yes. One of them was Thor, he's dating my boss."

"So the Political Science and Foreign Policy will come in handy." He replied. "And physics to keep up with her."

She nodded. "The only way to go is to the stars." She replied with a smile. "My name is Darcy by the way."

"Merlin." He gave her a small smile. "I should let you get back to your paper. Thank you for the drink again and good luck on your paper."

"Thank you." Darcy smiled up at him as he stood up and walked out of the shop. She shook of her silly smile and turned to look down at her paper.

* * *

  
Darcy had gotten a call from Erik's security guard when she got out of class and frowned. He was supposed to be getting fitted for a suit for a benefit the next week. She caught a cab to the shop he was in and sighed up at the front. Kingsman Tailors. She grabbed her bags and took them from the back of the cab after paying and placed in the back the car that Erik had brought and smiled at the driver as she closed the door, only taking in her purse.

Since they didn't move to New York, Tony Stark had put them up in a house just outside the busiest part of London that had JARVIS and everything that they needed. They also had another place out in the country side when they needed to get away that was full equipped for them. Darcy was aware that both Erik and her had body guards though hers always disguised herself as just another student at school and kept an eye on Darcy in class. Erik's guard was with him whenever he was outside the house.

Darcy entered the shop and smiles softly at the man at the front desk. "I'm here for a Dr. Selvig. He was getting fitted."

"Yes Miss, He is in fitting room one." The man looked at her and frowned. "He seems to be having some difficulty."

"Dr. Selvig is having another episode." His body guard stated from behind her.

Darcy sighed and nodded before walking over to the mentioned room and knocking. "Erik, it's Darcy, I'm coming in." She opened the door and slipped in, ignoring the protests of the men in the lobby. She could see the attendant standing against the wall, eyes widened at Erik and at her as she walked in. Darcy glanced over to see Erik on the floor in his underwear muttering to himself. Darcy sighed and knelt down before him. "Erik." She whispered to him.

"Darcy, oh you're here." Erik focused in on her.

"Here." She opened up her purse and pulled out a water bottle and a piece of hard candy. "Drink this." She unscrewed it for him and watched he took a swig of it before handing it back to her. She put the top back on and back into her purse. She handed him the candy. "Now I need you to put your pants back on."

"I don't like pants." He replied as he put the candy in his mouth and handed her the wrapper.

"Kilts?" Darcy asked him. She turned to the attendant behind them. "Can you make kilts?" The man nodded. She smiled and turned back to Erik. "See, we can do kilts and you can wear the all the time. We'll get you some nice ones and some you can just run around in. If you have a problem, we figure it out." She stood up and grabbed his pants and handed them to him. "Come on, let's go home." She smiled down at him.

"Okay." He grabbed them and quickly got dressed and walked out of the room.

Darcy turned to the attendant. "Did you get his measurements?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes Miss." He replied blushing.

Darcy nodded and walked out to see the man at the front desk still standing there but Erik and his body guard already gone. "He left didn't he?" She asked as she stepped up to the desk. The man nodded grimly. "That's fine." She sighed and opened her purse. "We decided on kilts would be a better choices, four of them, different colors, nothing in green. He hates green. Red, black, grey and maybe a traditional kilt?" She suggested. "I'm not sure." She handed the man a black American Express card.

"Miss Darcy, fancy seeing you here." Merlin stated as he walked through the back doors.

Darcy looked up at the man swiped her card and smiled. "Mr. Merlin." She took the card back and signed the receipt for the purchase and put the card back in the wallet. "I am just finishing up purchasing my boss's suits."

"Dr. Foster?" He asked in confusion.

She laughed and shook her head and thanked the man at the desk before stepping to the side. "No, Dr. Selvig, I'm his assistant, Jane is in New York."

"Does that leave you any free time?" He asked her.

"It would actually, if I wasn't getting two Master degrees." She smiled with a shrugged. "But the little moments I can find make it worth it." They slowly walked through the show room away from the front desk and the attendant's knowing smile.

"Would you happen to have one of those moment's tonight?" He asked her.

"Honestly I won't be having free time at all until break. Exams and papers are due." She sighed and looked up at him. "But if you don't mind waiting another week or so. I'd love to share more than just a moment." She smiled at him, she handed him a card from her purse. "I'm sure I'll see you in the tea shop before then." She stepped back and opened the door as another man walked in, he held the outer door open for her and nodded in goodbye.

"You look happy there." Harry stated as Merlin nodded as he pocketed the card. "Something to share?"

Merlin turned his stern stare to his friend and frowned. "You're late."

"If I was any earlier, you wouldn't have gotten a date." Harry replied with a smirk.

* * *

  
Darcy wore just jeans and a blouse to the bar she was meeting Merlin at. She was nervous, though half was about her grades and wondering how well she did. And the other half was about how well the two of them were actually going to hit it off. She was already through half her first pint when he showed up. "Sorry, work." He apologized and sat down next to her and ordered a pint himself.

"I got here early, don't worry." She replied with a smile.

"I see that." He gestured to the pint with a smirk.

"No sir, I had papers due today and exams so I am rewarding myself for not killing someone." She gave him a stern look before lifting the glass and taking a big drink from it and setting it down again.

"Is that how you reward yourself in America, you go out and kill people?" He asked her.

"No, but there is a hell of a lot more drinking and sex." She answered and blushed. "Forget I said that."

He nodded and took a drink from his pint. "So why stay in London if your boss moved back to New York?"

"You mean despite the alien attacks?" She asked him with a shrug. "Aliens will attack anywhere the population is the heaviest for the most impact, Tokyo, Paris, or India would be next optimum places for attack." She thought about it before shaking her head. "Erik won't go back to New York. And our other intern Ian, he couldn't handle everything. He comes by every once and a while, he think he has a chance with me because I kissed him in the heat of the battle because he saved my life." She told Merlin. "But nothing will, so he mostly stays in school. Forget that I said that. Please." She blushed.

"Do you often give thought to where the next places of attack will be?" Merlin asked her, fascinated.

"Thor would tell me stories, I mean it would take hundreds of years just to hear some of his stories but he tells me some and I wonder if the attacks were the last. People are going to start to realize that we're not alone, this proved it and that changes things."

"How so?" He asked her over his pint.

"Take that Valentine guy, the billionaire who wants to save the planet." Darcy started. "I bet within this next year, he'll announce that he's given up on that." She took a drink. "Which is stupid. We could learn from other planets and see how to fix whatever is wrong with ours, but I bet he'll do something like technology."

"You think so?" He asked her.

"Yes." Darcy laughed. "I do. It's more lucrative business, look at Stark, though he's actually going green undercover and finding ways to fix the planet." She smiled. "I wager another date on it."

Merlin have her a stern look before slowly smirking. "I hope to go on another before then."

"I didn't say the second date." She smiled at him.

* * *

  
Darcy walked through the campus to a coffee kiosk for her afternoon fix when her phone went off. "Hello?" She answered as she paid for her coffee.

"Hello, this is Harry Hart, I work with Merlin, is this Miss Darcy I presume?"

"Yes, is everything okay?" She asked as she walked over to a bench.

"Yes, well, I just brought Merlin home from work and he is very ill and he needs to be taken care of. Now I understand that you two are in a relationship?"

Darcy blushed and nodded and rolled her eyes, because the man couldn't see her nod over the phone. "Yes, we are. I just finished my last class, I can be there shortly. I just never been to his home."

"I will send you the address, thank you for coming, he will greatly appreciate as do I." Harry hung up and within second Darcy got a text with an address in it. Darcy stared at the text for a moment and looked up with a sigh and back at her phone. She stood up and dumped her full coffee into the trash and carried her bags to the curb to the car awaiting her. She got in the back seat and gave the address to Merlin's place and sat back in the back seat and stared at her phone.

Fifteen minutes later Darcy arrived in front of Merlin's house and got out of the car and walked up to the door with her bags and knocked. The man, she assumed, Harry opened up the door and smiled down at her. "Darcy I presume?"

She nodded as he opened the door for to walk through and closed it behind her. Darcy walked through the house, a little worried this could end badly, but she knew her driver was still outside waiting for her to give the sign for him to drive off. "Where is Merlin?" She asked the man.

"He is upstairs, poor chap worked himself sick. He's on sick leave until he's better." Harry stated as he took her bags for her, he set them down in the dining room. "So you can study later if you'd like." He gestured for her to follow him. "Merlin is the best we have in Kingsman."

"He's the best tailor?" Though Darcy knew that Merlin worked there, she couldn't picture him actually being a tailor. "I figure he did your security or computers or something." Darcy whispered.

"Did he tell you that?" Harry asked her at the top of the stair.

Darcy shook her head. "We never talk about his work actually just mostly about current events, my schooling, alien attacks, my work, he never talks about himself."

"That's very dull." Harry muttered.

"I know he likes his tea from a certain shop, that's how we met." Darcy replied. "I study there pretty much every day. I know that he doesn't like the smell of citrus perfumes, so I stopped wearing it. He would flinch every time the wind would blow the scent towards him. I know his favorite color is narrowed down to grey, brown or blue. Sometime knowing things about work life, isn't important as the details."

"That's very astute. Are you sure you're not a spy?" Harry smiled at her in a joking manner, though his eyes were trained on her.

She shook her head. "When would I have time?" She asked him. "Spy stuff, don't you have to give yourself fully to that craft?" She asked him as he led her to a door.

"Very much so I believe." He opened the door and she could see Merlin asleep on the bed. "I'll leave you to your patient Miss Darcy, take good care of him, he's a good friend of mine." He smiled down at her.

"I will." She looked in at Merlin.

"All the medicine you need will be in the kitchen and just call that number I rang you on if you need anything."

"Thank you." She smiled at the man as he turned and walked down the stairs. She turned and walked into the room and walked over to the bed to look down at Merlin sleeping. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at the older man and sighed. She stood up and gently placed her hand on his head to feel his temperature and frowned. She left the room and quickly returned with a cool cloth and set it on his forehead and stepped back.

It was nearly morning when her phone alarm went off on the dining room table and it woke her up with a start. She wiped her mouth and turned off the alarm and stared at the time. It was five in the morning, she had only plan on studying for an hour or so and then going to check on Merlin again. She was lucky that she had set her alarm just in case. She stood up and closed her book and walked back up the stairs to check on him to see him in a feverish dream. "Merlin?" She asked as she walked slowly into the room.

She reached the bed and tried to calm him down like she had down to Erik so many time before. "Merlin?" She reached down to touch him when his eyes shot open and he reached up and grabbed a hold of her in a daze and twisted her arm. "Merlin!" She screamed and tried to pull away. He had her tightly against him, breathing into her ear, she tried to focus. She reached around with her other arm and grab a hold of his ear and pull making him shout and let go of her. She stumbled away and fell to the ground and rolled over and looked up to see Merlin glaring down at her, still in a feverish dream daze. "Merlin, it's me, Darcy." She spoke clearly, trying to get him to focus on her voice. "You're having a fever."

He continue to glare at her for another minute before his eyes drifted close and he fell back onto his bed, asleep again. Darcy stared over at him in disbelief as she tried to catch her breath, she pushed up with her good arm and stood up. She moved slowly to the bed and pulled the covers back over him and the cool cloth back over his forehead with her good hand. She stepped back as soon as she was done and walked over to the door and walked downstairs. She leaned against the door frame to the dining room and took a deep breath before bracing her shoulder against and with a quick movement she moved her dislocated shoulder back into place. She bit her lip and tasted blood to keep from calling out as she walked into the kitchen to make a fresh cup a coffee and wash her hands and her face. Her shoulder still ache but she had full range of motion again. "Shit." She muttered.

..

Harry stared at the screen and frowned at the sight, he was fast forward most of the recordings from Merlin's house since he left Darcy there alone with his friend and was appeased to see that she took good, no excellent care of him. But the incident where Merlin awoke in a feverish dream and attacked her and when she later moved her dislocated shoulder back, that was troubling. Miss Darcy was someone to look into too.

* * *

  
Harry was on his way back from Russia when he got a call from Merlin. "I can't get a hold of Darcy." He stated.

Harry arched an eyebrow in confusion to why his friend was calling him. "Why are you calling me?"

"Turn on you fucking TV." Merlin ordered. Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and turned on the small screen in front of him to the news to see D.C in ruins with the headlines about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What does this have to do with Darcy?" Harry asked.

"The Black Widow release all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the web and there were a few on Darcy, she knew more than she let on. Most likely because she was ordered to keep quiet. And now she's gone."

Harry frowned and he could hear the distress in Merlin's voice and he had grown to like Darcy himself, she was good for his friend. "When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"Yesterday. She had class." Merlin took a deep breath and Harry knew he was at his computers going over everything he could find. "There has to be something."

"What about her bosses?" Harry asked.

"Dr. Foster is in New York and Dr. Selvig is." Merlin stopped. "He's off the grid too. Do you think it's possible that she got them somewhere safe?"

"Or they were taken?" Harry asked. "It has to be asked. Arthur isn't going to like that you were seeing someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. especially not when it was infested with HYDRA." He shuddered.

Merlin ignored him as he search though all the files to find something to help him and growled. "I can't find anything, where is she?"

"Did she say that she had an intern?" Harry asked. "On your first date?"

"You were spying on us?"

"That's our job." Harry replied with a smile. "I land within an hour, find out what you can and we'll search for her together.

* * *

.  
Three days later, Merlin tracked them down to a house in the country side, one that Ian said belong to Stark and that Stark technically own the house that Darcy lived in with Erik, so they could be there. Merlin and Harry took a car and drove out after work and drove all night and arrive just after midnight and the house was dark and looked like no one was home. They got out of the car and gave each other a look before they moved away from the car and towards the house. "I'd get back in the car if I was you." Darcy stated from behind them. They both turned, guns raised, to see her have guns pointed at them. "I've really had a rough few days and I would like to go to bed now, so just leave. Please." She pleaded with them.

"Darcy you're okay." Merlin stepped closer to her and Darcy stepped back.

"Stay right there." She ordered. "Okay, seriously get in the car. Because I've had people who I trusted with my life and Erik's life try to kill me two days ago and I really can't take this right now."

"Did you kill them?" Harry asked her. "Those are their guns aren't they?"

"Because I expect more people to come after us and you want me to leave the guns?" She asked him. "They're not souvenirs, I'm not going to feel guilty taking them off a dead person so Erik and I can survive."

"Of course not Darcy." Merlin replied. "Just please, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She cried. "I just need you to leave. You could've been followed. I don't know who to trust right now."

"You can trust us." Harry stated firmly. "We can protect you."

"Tailors protecting us." Darcy smiled at Harry before shaking her head lightly and glancing at Merlin. "Though honestly I doubt you're tailors. I'm sure you've read the files on me, you know that I know about S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We're not HYDRA."

"And no one expects the Spanish Inquisition." Darcy replied with a shrug. "But you're not tailors, you're agents, I'm not stupid. Figured that one out long time ago."

Merlin gritted his teeth. "When?"

"Was it when Merlin dislocated your shoulder?" Harry asked her. "When he was sick you told me then you didn't think he wasn't a tailor, thought he was security or worked with computers."

Darcy glanced between them and then behind her and frowned. "JARVIS lower the car." She lowered her guns as the ground moved between the two agents the car disappear underground. "Get rid of the tread marks if you can." She looked over her shoulder as a gust of wind moved dirt around before looking back at the men. "Come on inside." She turned and walked towards the field away from the house.

Merlin and Harry glanced at each other warily before putting away their guns and walking behind Darcy as the ground lowered and they walked down into the Earth. "The house up front, we use it sometimes, to show it's been used, but it's a front." She explained. "The real house is underneath a hundred feet. She walked over to an elevator. "JARVIS open door."

"Yes Miss Darcy, Mr. Hart, Mr. Merlin, a pleasure, I have rooms made up for your stay and refreshments and a change of clothes. Dr. Selvig has fallen asleep in the lab again Miss Lewis."

Darcy nodded as they stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind them. "JARVIS cleared you." She stated. "JARVIS is Stark's AI and he's in all of his houses and is the strongest security measure there is." She stared at the wall in front of her. "I don't know who you work for, but when it's clear that you weren't follow, you're going back. So get some rest." The doors opened and Darcy stepped out and stopped them. "You have a few more floors to go and JARVIS will direct you to your rooms for the night. Good night." The doors closed behind her.

* * *

  
The next morning the three men were sitting at the breakfast table eating in silence, unsure what to discuss. "Where is Miss Darcy this morning?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere." Erik replied. "She isn't a morning people person, not until her third cup a coffee." He glanced over at Merlin. "In case you're wondering."

Merlin stopped eating his porridge and stared at the older man as Harry tried not to laugh. "I don't think now she'll give me the pleasure of finding out." Merlin stated.

"Probably not. She's protective over me and Jane will go to the end of the world for us." Erik laughed. "Even with Jane being in New York, JARVIS scans and sends Darcy all of her notes and Darcy transcribes them so they can be read. Better yet, the only reason I think S.H.I.E.L.D. never could get rid of Darcy is because they were afraid of her, a nobody who hacked them in under five minutes to break Thor out when he first landed here. She has all of mine, Jane's and even some of Stark's notes encrypted in a way that S.H.I.E.L.D can never break and that's why she's afraid." He frowned and looked at the two men who stared back. "Because Darcy's a bright girl, extremely smart and quick too. Something's, like physics, not her strong suit but she's picked up on it and she's head of her class now where four years ago she couldn't tell you an equation."

"Why didn't they make her an agent?" Harry asked Erik. Merlin wondered the same thing.

"They tried but there was some things that Darcy couldn't see herself doing, and I think taking a life was one of them." Erik frowned. "I do know, that down to the wire, she'll do what needs to be done to keep us safe. Our own body guards were HYDRA and tried to kill us. Darcy saw it first and she was quick. I didn't know until it was over, that poor girl." He looked down at his food. "It will be hard to get to Jane, she's in the Avenger tower with Thor, and so it'll be easier for HYDRA to get to me when I'm out in the open. But I'm still rattled from having a God in my head, so they'll need Darcy and they know that. I'm the map and she's the legend key." He looked up at the men. "You have to keep her safe."

"We will." Merlin stated.

"Who told you we were here?" Darcy asked from the entrance to the kitchen. "There is no public record of this place and I never told you about this, so you have to found someone who knew."

"Your intern Ian." Harry stated looking up at her. "Merlin contacted him and got the information."

"And he just told you?" Darcy asked as she stormed into the kitchen. "Did you say you were police, show a badge? Something?"

"I called him." Merlin stated and then his eyes narrowed. "What's stopping him from giving out the information from others?"

"The better be rhetorical." Darcy muttered. "JARVIS."

"Already on it Miss Darcy, the train is ready to depart as soon as you are ready."

"Let's go now." Darcy ordered. "Grab what you need, meet at the elevator. Five minutes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Year before the movie.

"Eggsy." Darcy glared at the young man at her door step. "Come in." She opened the door to let young man in and closed it behind him. "What did I tell you about fighting?" She led him to the kitchen to clean off his face.

"Not to get caught?" He shrugged off his jacket slowly with a groan and sat down at the kitchen table. "How's school?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath as she took a clean towel and wet it to wipe off his face. "Well new session started and I'm teaching undergrads now."

"That's great ain't it?" He beamed up at her. "Look at you Professor."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "It's just annoying because they always ask about HYDRA and Thor and I just want to throw a book at them."

"Can you do that in America?" He asked her.

She stopped cleaning his face and stared down at him. "Do you want my help or not?" She joked with a smile. "Anyway, no, I can't just throw books at students, so I go to the gym and I hit people who are there to hit me and I feel great."

"How's this different from me fighting?" He asked her.

"Because I pay money every month for a membership and you just get the shit kick out of you because you keep dropping your shoulder." She gave him an even stare as she finished cleaning off his face. "It doesn't look as bad as it did, but the princess isn't going to turn you into a prince." She smiled at him.

"Fuck off." He groaned as he tried to laugh.

"Lift your shirt." She ordered. "Let’s see the damage." She muttered as she helped him up and lifted the shirt to see some light bruising. "I'm not a doctor but I don't think there’s any internal bleeding." She poked his ribs and his hissed. "Most likely bruised. You can stay here a few days to recover and lick your wounds."

"Thanks." He sat down as she opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen bag of peas and placed on his face and smirked at him. "Very funny." He stated.

"Another fight I see." Erik stated as he walked into the kitchen. "What's the first rule about fight club?"

"Don't talk about fight club." Eggsy replied with a smile. "Heya Doc." He reached up and shook Erik's hand. "How's the physics?"

"Oh, physics is always good." Erik smiled at Eggsy. "So I'm guessing peas for dinner then."

Darcy snorted back a laugh in reply. "Yeah."

"Shut up you both." Eggsy groaned as he held the pack to his face.

"Come on, let's watch My Fair Lady." Darcy lift Eggsy gently from the chair and led him to the living room to watch the movie.

* * *

  
"So why did HYDRA come after you?" Eggsy asked a week later as they sat at her dining room table, she was grading papers and he was keeping her company. He had raced home a few days ago when his mum had said Dean was out and grabbed some clothes. Staying at Darcy to escape Dean became a regular occurrence when she first moved to England that his mother loved her. With the house she had now, he had his room and bathroom, before with Dr. Foster, Erik, Darcy and Ian it was just the couch or sharing with Darcy.

"Because I speak Jane and Erik and no one is as fluent as me." She stated a she marked papers. "Why don't you move in?"

"Because I can't leave Mum and Daisy there with him." He replied.

Darcy nodded, this was an old argument, and it was almost a reassurance to let Eggsy know that he was welcome in her home whenever he needed a place. "I'm here if you ever need me."

"I know Darce." He replied. "So what happened to that Bloke you were seeing?" he asked her.

She looked up and sighed. "With the whole HYDRA thing, it kind put a damper on it and there was a lot of who could I really trust."

"You can trust me." Eggsy stated firmly, his eyes deteremined. "You know I love you right Darce?"

She smiled and laughed lightly. "I know Eggsy and I love you too. But back then everything had to be reexamined. JARVIS had to go over everyone with a fine tooth comb and even then background checks were checked over and over again. I was terrified. I constantly moved around for almost a year."

"I remember." He replied with a solemn tone.

"I'm sorry, I know you needed me, you need someone safe, somewhere safe." She reached over for his hand.

"So did you Darce." Eggsy replied. "Did he make you feel that way? Your bloke?"

"He did." She smiled. "I loved him. Eggsy, I loved him, I never told him. I doubt he loved me."

"Bollocks." Eggsy shouted. "You are the perfect woman, he would be a right shite if he didn't love you."

Darcy laughed and shook her head. "I ended it. Because I couldn't look at him and know for sure that there wasn't any more secrets between us."

"So he was an agent? Like S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked.

"Something like that, I think." She nodded and looked down at her papers. "I think take out for dinner tonight, I'll be too fried from these papers."

"I could cook." Eggsy replied.

Darcy looked up at him. "You could, could you?"

"Yea, something special." He winked at her and got up from the chair to go to the kitchen to cook.

* * *

 

Darcy looked up from her favorite spot in her favorite tea shop in the city to see him walking to the shop and smiled up at him before turning down to the paper. She was grading mid-semester papers for one of her classes that afternoon. Erik was resting for the day and so far Eggsy, her young friend has yet to cause trouble, so she could relax. "Thank you for the drink."

Darcy looked up and smiled up at Merlin. "Thought you deserve a treat."

He smiled down at her and glanced down at her papers. "I heard you're teaching now." He started. "Does that leave you any free time?"

"It does, sometimes." She smiled brightly up at him. "I still take care of Erik and I do kind of mentor but yes, I do get free time."

"Could you spare a moment tomorrow night?" He asked her.

"I could spare a little more than a moment." She replied.

"Good, dinner, my place." Merlin stated.

"Sounds good." Darcy agreed and watched as Merlin walked out of the shop.

* * *

  
"Wear the purple dress." Eggsy stated from sitting on her bed. "Not the one you wore to work the other day. But the other one, the 'fuck yea, I know I'm good lookin' one."

Darcy rolled her eyes and walked over to her closest and moved all of the hangers to the side to the very back were said dress was and stared at it. "This is the one you bought for my birthday last year isn't?" She looked over at him. "Eggsy." She turned back to look at the dress. She groaned loudly and grabbed the dress and walked to the bathroom and closed to the door to try on the dress. "What if he doesn't like it?" she opened the door and walked out. It was a simple purple dress that hugged her figure but covered the girls up nicely.

"If he doesn't then get rid of him." Eggsy replied. "And we'll get married and have a family."

Darcy smiled at her friend and shook her head. She ducked back into the bathroom to check herself in the mirror and nodded. "I like it, you're good Eggsy I'll have to take you shopping with me next time."

"Only if I can see you try on knickers." He replied and laughed when Darcy flipped him off.

…..

Darcy walked slowly through Merlin's house, it had been well over a year since she had been inside. She took a deep breath and smelt the food. "It smells amazing."

"Thanks you." Merlin smiled her as he handed her a glass of wine. "I know you ended things to spare us both some anguish, but I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"I miss you too." She replied as she looked into her wine glass. "God I've missed you." She whispered to herself mostly.

She felt a hand on her face and she froze as she felt her gaze move upward to his, his lips crushed against hers and she wobbled. He quickly grabbed her wine glass and set it on the table and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She gasped and opened her mouth to him and allowed him in. When they finally pulled away from each other to breathe she was smiling. "I heard that it takes three cups of coffee for you to fully wake up in the morning." Merlin stated. "Erik told me that."

"Useful information." Darcy replied.

"Maybe you'll need more in the morning." He stated in her ear.

"Maybe."

* * *

  
"Hey Merlin." Darcy looked over at her boyfriend as they relaxed late at night. "I know, that I don't ask, or even think about what you really do. That's your business. Spy business. But your own."

He closed the book he was reading and looked over at her. "What is it?"

"I mentor this kid and really mentor isn't the word." She sighed and thought about what she should say. "His step dad abuses him and I'm sure he hits his mom, so I give him a place to stay because he doesn't want to go against his mom’s wishes about getting his step dad reported." She looked down at her tea cup and frowned. "And I've known this kid since I've been in England and he's stayed with us when Jane was here, when it was me, Jane, Ian, Erik and even Thor all living in a flat. And now he has his own room in the house now. He helps out with Erik and he's brilliant too, and I'm just worried about him." She looked over at Merlin. "I can't find him anywhere, it's like he went off the grid and no one knows where he went and I'm worried. Please, he's like family to me."

"What's his name?"

"Gary." Darcy started and frowned. "No, he goes by Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin." Merlin's left eye flinched and Darcy caught and narrowed her eyes at him. "You know something."

"No, I don't, it's just a ridiculous name." He stated trying to cover.

"Bullshit." Darcy set her tea down and moved to stare down at him. "You know something don't you!"

"No." He replied.

"Merlin."

"No." he replied.

"Merlin." She pleaded.

"That's enough Darcy."

She stood up and grabbed her phone from her purse. "Tell me where he is, or I will have Thor here, because he knows Eggsy and he likes him and he doesn't know you." She glared at him.

"I can't tell you." He gritted out.

"Oh my God." Her eyes widened. "You picked him up to be a tailor."

"I did not." He replied.

"See that, I can see is the truth." She dialed a number. "Harry Hart, I'm going to kill you if one hair on Eggsy head is harmed."

Merlin stared at the younger woman in shocked and in frustration and slightly of anger. He remember Erik telling him once that Darcy would go to the end of the world for him and Jane, how far would she go for Eggsy? "Put down the phone Darcy."

"You've been warned." She hung up on Harry and tossed her phone on her purse as Merlin's phone started to ring. "You should probably get that, it's Harry, or your boss wanting you to kill me." She gave him an evil stare.

He quietly picked up, still sitting on the couch and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Marry her dammit." Harry growl over the line.

"Pardon?" Merlin asked.

"If you don't ask her to marry you, I will." Harry hung up on him and Merlin set the phone down and looked over at the seething Darcy. "Harry said hello."

Darcy snorted. "What will happen to Eggsy?"

"He will be put to the test, after test, after test. Until he is either sent home or he is the only one left." Merlin replied.

"In a body bag?" She asked him.

"If he doesn't die, he won't be." Merlin replied as he watched as Darcy paced the room as she thought quietly. "This is better than before, he's alive and he's safe."

Darcy stopped and glared at her boyfriend and sat down next to him, her face softening. "Does he have any friends?"

"One girl, Roxy. It makes sense now, because she is very similar to you that he must feel a connection." Merlin stated as he picked his book up again.

"Oh no." Darcy took the book away from him and set it on the floor. "You owe me for pissing me off." She pulled his sweater vest and crushed his lips with hers.

* * *

  
The three men watched the press conference with different feelings "My best mate Darcy called this last year." Eggsy stated. "Said Valentine would give up on saving the planet and go techy. And she was right. She said that if she was right, I had to get a proper job." Eggsy smiled and looked down. "Something to make my Dad proud, if she could see me now." He smiled at Merlin and Harry and waved goodbye before heading back to training.

"How is Miss Darcy dealing with our little mutual friend being here?" Harry asked.

"She wants updates and if he's harmed, she coming after you, since you picked up." Merlin stated.

"You just threw me under the bus then?" Harry asked his friend.

"No, she just happened to know all of my tells." Merlin stated with a smirk. "She knew it wasn't me, it had to be you."

"Well I'm fucked then if he gets killed." Harry replied.

"Right so." Merlin smirked and left the room. "Now excuse me, I have a date that I wagered on."

"Cheeky bastard." Muttered Harry.

* * *

  
(Matched up with the beginning of the story)

Darcy was grading papers when her phone rang, she picked it up seeing it was Merlin. "Hey." She stopped and let her pen drop to the table. "Yea, I'm at home, Erik's in the lab. Shit, is everything okay?" She asked as she stood up and ran downstairs to the basement lab they set up for Erik. "Yes, we can get there. Be safe." The phone cut off and she knew he hung up. She glanced at the phone and sighed and opened the door to the lab. "Erik we need to do now. There is an emergency. JARVIS contact the tower and explain what Merlin said on the phone. Tell them to stay inside, I don't know what is going on but I bet it has something to do with the SIM cards he handed out."

_"Yes Miss Darcy, Mr. Stark has been notified, the car is waiting out front for you. You should be safe in the deep levels of the country house until everything is over."_

"Thanks." She grabbed Erik and locked everything down. They had spare clothes and things they needed at the other houses in case of emergencies like this. "JARVIS?" Darcy asked once they were in the Stark car and driving fast through the city of London to the country house.

_"Yes Miss Darcy?"_

"I left all electronic devices in the house, can you put it on lock down?" Darcy asked.

 _"Anything else Miss Darcy?"_ JARVIS asked.

"Yes, if Merlin calls back, direct it to the country house please, I need to know that he's safe." She felt tears in her eyes. When did her life become like this?

* * *

  
It was a week before honestly Darcy and Erik even got back in London, the traffic was terrible, people were still upset, riots everywhere, it was just safer in the country. They were only in the house for ten minutes before another car pulled up and Darcy knew it was to take her to see Merlin. She left Erik at home in lock down and left again to drive the drive through London again. The cab dropped her off in front of a mansion and a young girl met her on the front steps. "You must be Darcy, I'm Roxy."

"Roxy." Darcy smiled at the younger girl and hugged her. "Thank you for saving the world." The girl tensed for a moment before hugging back.

"Thank you, for the hug." Roxy whispered as she pulled away. "It's still a lot, so many people died."

"I'm sorry." Darcy whispered. "I know, trust me, I've been through three alien invasions personally and HYDRA wants me, so, I get you." Roxy led her inside and into the formal dining room where Eggsy and Merlin waited for them. "Eggsy!" Darcy shouted and hugged her friend tightly.

"Darce." Eggsy hugged her tighter and placed his head in the crook of her neck. "Thank god you're fucking safe."

"You're one to talk. I about killed Merlin and Harry when I found out they had you in training." Darcy stated as she pulled away. She wiped the tears away.

"Wait, you know Harry and Merlin?" He asked and glanced back at Merlin. "The fuck?"

"The bloke." Darcy stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Eggsy asked her in shock. "I've been giving dating advice so you can date Merlin?"

Darcy snorted. "I didn't need your advice."

"Really?" He asked her.

"If this about the dress again?" She crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to be happy that you're alive, not wanting to kill you myself and I haven't even gotten to kiss my boyfriend yet you little shit." She sighed and pinched her nose.

Eggsy turned on his heel and walked over to Merlin. "If you hurt her, I will steal her away from you and marry her myself. And I will make you suffer for whatever pain you cause her."

"Eggsy." Darcy sighed and she shook her head at her friend. "Though your mom does love me, this could work out."

"She does and Daisy loves you too." Eggsy smiled over his shoulder at her and her turned back to Merlin. "And I love her, I really do, but I want her to be happy and if that's with you, than it's you. But you fuck with her, I will fuck with you." Eggsy glared up at her the man. "Or do I need to whisper that into your ear?"

Merlin glared down at the young man. "I won't give you a chance with me, I'm not letting her go again." He replied.

"Good." Eggsy replied. "Because Darce is one hell of a woman and she deserve a man who will go to the end of the world for her."

Merlin looked over at Darcy to see her staring back at him. "That won't be a problem."

* * *

  
Darcy knew that Merlin loved her, he never said it in the actual words. But in actions or in other words, he said it.

He watched over Eggsy for her, kept him safe for her. And with Harry as the new Arthur, Darcy was allowed at HQ so she could check up on her boys. Which she did when she didn't have classes to teach. She did get to quit her gym membership, she got her workout with her boys now that she knew the truth, her Kingsman.

Sometimes she still goes to that tea shop and grade papers and he comes in and orders and she already paid for him because she knew he would be coming in after work to meet her there.

She knew that she liked spending night with him at his home and at her home. Eggsy still had his room there which he still used sometimes, not as often. But sometimes. Roxy even used sometimes when she needed girl time.

She was home one day dancing in the kitchen when she noticed the JARVIS had let Merlin into the house. "Hey." She smiled at him as she placed the plate in the dishwasher and closed it. "I was about to make dinner. Roxy and Eggsy were coming over." She smiled up at him. "Maybe Harry too, I think him and Eggsy are hitting it off again." She winked at him as she pulled out the pasta.

"Darcy." He started. "Stop."

She turned and faced him. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked her.

"Do I get a code name too when I marry into the family?" She joked.

He rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." He pulled out the ring box and opened it.

She looked down at it and then back up at him. "Well, yes." She reached up and kissed him. "Can't have Eggsy getting suspicious can't we?" She joked as he slipped the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close and he pulled her tightly to him.

He pulled away and called out. "JARVIS order take out, enough for everyone, we'll be too busy to cook." He smiled down at Darcy who laughed.


End file.
